Worth A Thousand Words
"Worth A Thousand Words" is the seventh and final episode of Lost: Via Domus. Held captive in the Hydra, Elliott makes a deal with Ben that will secure him passage off the Island, but betraying the survivors he has come to know. Synopsis Flashback Elliott is inside the Opal Suite of Hotel Persephone, Savo's room. Elliott is hiding inside a small, dark room. Zoran Savo and Thomas Mittlewerk enter the room. Elliott takes a photo of Mittlewerk giving Savo a Hanso Foundation briefcase. In the full flashback, Mittlewerk is revealed to be selling Savo sarin gas. Savo is using this for ESP experiments. After the deal is completed, Savo orders Beady Eyes to bring Lisa in and has him shoot her. Elliott realizes that he has betrayed Lisa. Lisa refuses to betray Elliott, and she is executed by Savo. Elliott snaps a picture of Savo killing Lisa. Savo discovers him in the room and Elliott flees, with Beady Eyes in pursuit. Elliott realizes that he sacrificed Lisa for a photograph. On the Island Elliott wakes up in an empty aquatic tank in the underwater Hydra station, locked inside. It is the same aquarium where Jack was held in . Lisa suddenly appears in the room and says "don't let it happen again Elliott". Tom then appears on the other side of the glass. He promises to let Elliott go if he tells him what he remembers about Hanso and a girl named Lisa. In the conversation, Tom says that Juliet has given him a drug to help him remember. Elliott tells Tom what he remembers, and Tom lets him out of the cell. Elliott exits his cell and procedes down the Hydra corridor. Elliott finds the surveillance room. He also stumbles upon a research lab that holds x-rays of a shark and animal cages. Elliott also finds a storage depository, that's used for storing equipment, food, and other supplies. Further down the corridor Elliott discovers a staging tank that contains two large shark tanks adjacent to each other. The room also holds a computer and a shark. Elliott has to complete another computer psychology test in order to lower the shark from the cable. There are fuses on the shark that Elliott takes. There are four items on the computer. A news report from 9.24.2004, an audio archive, a control for the lift platform, and a posted note. The news report covers the discovery of Lisa's body in Australia. The audio archive is a phone conversation between Zoran Savo and Thomas Mittlewerk recorded by Mikhail on September 23, 2004. The posted note is about fuses on the shark in the water tank and was written by Susan O., Patrick R., and Todd, three Others who apparently work at the Hydra. At one end of the station, there is an electrical panel. Elliott solves the electical panel and a door opens to the Advisory Room. Ben and Juliet are waiting inside. Ben tells Elliott to lure Jack to the Black Rock where Tom will be waiting for them. He promises Elliott safe passage home in exchange. Ben reveals that the Others are responsible for him finding the compass and have been manipulating him all along. Elliott finds a folder on Ben's desk that is a summary of Jack's life. Jack's full name is listed as "Jackson Shephard". It also states that he was married to Sarah Wagner, who is Jack's ex-wife. Ben tells Elliott that some of his people will take him back to the beach camp. Elliott returns to the beach camp. Sawyer is reading by his tent, and has gun clips to trade with Elliott. Kate wants to go with Elliott to the Black Rock but he adamently refuses to let her go. Sayid reveals that he still does not trust Elliott, despite what Kate might think. Elliott goes to talk to Jack. Jack tells Elliott that since Kate vouched for him, he is willing to give him a second chance. Elliott tells Jack there's something he needs to see at the Black Rock. Jack tells Elliott that he'll meet him at the Black Rock. Jack is at the entry to the hold of the ship. He gives Elliott a gun. They go to the deck of the ship, and Tom is waiting for them. An Other next to Tom brings out Kate, and Tom says that "she was following them". Tom tells Jack that Elliott led him into a trap so that he could get off the Island. Tom gives Elliott the compass and tells him to leave. Elliott runs in front of Kate and shoots the dynamite next to Tom. The dynamite explodes, disabling Tom and the Other. The blast from the dynamite hits Elliott, knocking him out. Jack and Kate are unable to carry him back to camp, so they drag him to a field where they will return with more help. Elliott is woken up by Juliet on top of a cliff near the shore of the Island. Juliet says that Ben has ordered the Others to kill him and that the boat will be destroyed in two minutes. She tells Elliott to follow a compass bearing of 325 on the boat to get off the Island. Juliet says she was wrong about Elliott and gives him back his camera. Elliott runs for the boat. He jumps over logs and branches. There are Others in the trees that attempt to shoot him. Elliott stops at a clearing overlooking the ocean. He can see the boat controlled by an Other approaching Elliott's boat, ready to destroy it. Elliott runs down the hill. The Others continue to fire at him from their hidden positions in the trees and cliffs. Elliott runs through a mountain pass and reaches the lagoon dock. Locke is waiting at the dock. Locke sees the Other approaching the sailboat with a Molotov cocktail. Locke shoots the Other, and the explosive falls on the Other's boat, destroying it. Elliott thanks Locke for saving his boat. Locke tells Elliott "the Others call this place their home, but they're not the only ones". Elliott bids farewell to Locke, and he sails away on the Via Domus. Elliott looks back upon the Island. Suddenly, a strange noise can be heard coming from the Island, similar to the discharge. Elliott looks up into the sky and sees Oceanic Flight 815 crash onto the beach. Everything goes black, and Elliott wakes up on the beach. He is among the wreckage of Flight 815. A woman runs to Elliott. Elliott sees that it is Lisa. She walks up to Elliott and says "Oh my God we made it, we're alive." Trivia *The title of this episode, "Worth A Thousand Words", most likely refers to the famous saying, 'A picture is worth a thousand words'. This refers to Elliott's picture of Lisa that he has to reveal to the public and get the story of her death out. *The Opal Suite in Hotel Persephone is a possible reference to Opal, a DHARMA Initiative nurse. Episode references *Elliott is held in the same aquarium that Jack was when he was first captured by the Others. *Elliott discovering the surveillance room is much like when Jack saw Sawyer and Kate together on the surveillance feed. *The shark shot by Michael on the raft is seen dead inside of the Hydra staging tank. *The Others capture Kate while she is following Jack and Elliott. This is reminiscent of when Kate was captured by the Others while following Jack, Sawyer, and Locke. In both of these instances, Kate was ordered to stay behind, but she follows them anyway. fr:Vdx07 pt:Lost: Via Domus/Episódio 7 Category:Expanded Universe Category:Via Domus